tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Melantha
This character was created by Madison and does not have a blog at this time Before Hell Mel's exact date of birth is unknown, though she does recall it was in the BC era of time. She refuses to talk about it to anyone past that, because of the extreme guilt she feels over the events that transpired after she died. From what Mel can remember, she did not live for very long, almost dying at the age of nine from a mouse bite, which gave her a fear of mice so strong she shakes any time one is near her. She does remember that when she did die, she was only twelve. She recalls it happening in her sleep. She was also the second child in the family to die. All Mel can remember of her childhood besides her death and parents are glimpses of her brothers and sisters, of which there were many, although she was the first born. Most of her days were spent either tending to her siblings with her mother or out looking for food with her father. From what Mel can recall, she looked more like her father and acts more like her mother. When she was still human, she had curly blonde hair and green eyes, and a very mothering personality. In Hell and Up Top Upon waking in Hell, Mel found herself tortured for, as she puts it, "what felt like millennia" (in Hell). As there was only three total spirits in Hell at the time she was created, she had no one to torture in able to come off the rack. She simply stayed on until she succumbed totally to the pain and promised Lucifer that she would help him destroy the humans that God had so lovingly created. Mel's promise meant absolutely nothing to herself until she realized that she could not disobey Lucifer, no matter how hard she tried. In doing so, and listening to Lucifer as diligently as any child could, and always willing to please, she became one of his favorites. Meant to be the 66th seal that would break his cage, Lucifer wanted Mel to do something for him that cemented that place for her. However, Lilith stole her chance, leading to Mel being thrown back on the rack for thousands of years as punishment. When she finally relented to the pain, she began her role in torturing the souls coming into Hell. Though she refuses to tell Sam and Dean about it, she played a part in Dean's torture during the time he spent in Hell. After years trying to get out of Hell in order to take revenge on Lilith, she finally got out only to find that her sister had already been killed at the hands of Sam Winchester and that her father had been freed from his cage, which is why it had been so easy for her to get out. Mel spent the following several years trying to hunt down the brothers in order to berate them for taking her chance at killing her sister and to thank them all in the same for getting rid of her. Mel finally got her chance to meet the infamous duo of hunters when she received a distress call from Crowley, who had been taken captive in order for the brothers to complete the trials and close the Gates of Hell. She went to rescue him, and in order to locate him, located the Winchester brothers in the small town where she found the vessel that she currently resides in. In order to get just what she wanted, while the brothers were finishing up a case, she broke into the Impala and sat in the backseat, which would later become her spot in the Impala on hunts. The brothers finally came back to the car and drove halfway back to the Men of Letters bunker before they realized that she was in the backseat, and promptly pulled over to the side of the road and doused her in Holy Water. After explaining why she was there, they relented to take her to the bunker and see Crowley. Once there, Mel convinced the two to let Crowley go, and as thanks, Crowley gifted his hellhound Juliet to her. Her and Juliet bonded very quickly and Juliet is now at Mel's beck and call. Mel also stayed around to be a sort of protection for Crowley, which led to her moving into the bunker and eventually buying two cats, who she affectionately named Berlioz and Toulouse. During the time she's spent living in the bunker, the mothering side of her old personality came out and she has become the primary caretaker of the bunker, Sam and Dean, and the bunkers many other guests. Biography Personality Mel is more human than the rest of her siblings, which is surprising to both her, her family, and the Winchesters. As human as she is though, she is still very much under the control of her father, as much as she tries to get past it. She is also very obviously a demon, and is not above killing and torturing to get what she wants. Mel is very trusting of others, mostly because she knows in most situations she could easily overpower them. She tries very hard, however, to keep most of her relationships secretive, especially her one with Sam, from her father. Given how old Mel is, she sometimes doesn't understand newer technology or slang, and needs to ask for help to understand, which sometimes leads to ridicule, which she easily brushes off, though sometimes becomes slightly flustered at her inability to pick up on things as easily. Category:Female OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Females Category:Supernatural Demons Category:Original Characters